Cinder Take Two
by emmacortana
Summary: A year passed since Cinder tried to usurp Levana- and failed. Now with Cinder and Kai dead, and the others missing, Levana has taken over the world. Enter Ella, a completely normal girl with a completely normal life. Imagine her surprise when a copper eyed stranger comes to her town begging for help, she finds Cinder's body underground and get dreams of a past she doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Emma, and back again with yet another story. But this time, from the Lunar Chronicles. If you can't tell, than the name Ella is taken from CinderELLA, and she lives in the former Republic of America. This is a year after Cinder failed saving the world. And just so you know, I assume that 576808762141355 years later they'd perfect SOME type of technology to change someone's appearances and the colour of their hairs and eyes. *wink wink***

Ella's P.O.V.

"I need you to breathe in very deeply, miss Ella. You will start to get a little drowsy."

I did what they asked. It was a common procedure, and I have done it hundreds of times before. My eyes already started drooping, and my vision wavered.

"Good. A couple more minutes and you'll be under, Ella." The masked voice said. I couldn't tell if it was Dr. Bade or Dr. Mahdis. They were the ones who normally did my surgery.

When I was born, I had a messed up knee and hand. Trying to fix them, those idiot doctors hit a couple nerves, and since then, I couldn't feel a thing in those limbs. They said I was lucky, that even if those doctors were useless, they managed to salvage the remaining hand and Leg I had. I can control them, but I won't feel a thing for the rest of my life.

I blinked slowly. It took all my effort to stay awake. I always said I didn't need the sleepy drug. I wasn't afraid of a little pain, not that I would be able to feel anything. They always refused, saying that my stomach wasn't strong enough to see my own blood. No matter what I said, they rejected it every time.

My next surgery would be two weeks later, on my spine. When I was little, my biological mother and aunt were abusive, and threw me against a wall once. It shattered my spine, so they had to support it with a small metal brace, that looks kinda like a chip. Small and rectangular. I had to get it replaced every six months, right after I've recovered from the limb surgeries.

"One more, now." Okay, that was DEFINITELY Dr. Bade.

And that was my last thought before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to flames.

Flames, everywhere. Smoldering, burning. Smoke stinging my eyes.

I sat up suddenly, and swatted my arms and legs, trying to kill the fire. My scratching and hitting stopped as I slowly realized that I wasn't in a burning room. I was just lying on the hospital bed, my arm and leg covered in bandages. There was a wheelchair and crutches waiting next to the white blankets.

I slung my feet over, and reached for the crutches. I was technically supposed to use the wheelchair on my first three days, but I refused to be completely useless. Unsteadily, I lifted myself up using my good arm, and supported my weight into the crutches. They modified the second one to fit the needs of my bad hand, so as I wouldn't put too much weight on it.

I walked out of the room, finding my way in the hospital fairly quickly. I made my way down to the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Ella." One of the cooks, Vidula, said.

"Hey, Vi. What do you have today?"

"We have oatmeal, green tea, and something that at best resembles some kind of slime." Although she cooked the food, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Oh, stars." I muttered. "Just the tea, please."

Vidula handed me a teacup, a tea bag, and another cup of boiling water, and said bye. I waved back to her while finding my spot.

Ah. Seat 265Wk90ef36HZ. Perfect.

I was about to pour in my tea, until I noticed that Vidula had sneaked in na fortune cookie into my teacup. These "unhealthy" foods weren't normally allowed in the hospital, but there's a reason I like old Viddy so much.

I sat down, and studied my table mates. Seat 22i6Fj568fTD5 diagonal was taken, but the rest were empty.

Timing always perfect, somebody came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

I whipped my head around to find a familiar smiling face. I scowled in response.

"Sashi! Don't do that, geez." I growled.

"Sorry," Sashi giggled. "I can't help it."

I sighed. Ladies and gentleman, Sashi, everyone.

"How's your sister? Is Shashi doing well?" I asked, turning serious for a second.

Sashi grinned. "She's doing great! She wanted to come meet you herself, but the nurses wouldn't let her, but she's getting a pass two days later!"

"That's awesome! Thank the stars, I was really worried about her."

Sashi is my best friend, and her twin sister Shashi is sick. She has something wrong with her body, and she lives in the hospital, except for those 3 day pass she gets monthly. She skipped last month's because she wasn't well enough, but at least this time she'll be out.

"When are you getting discharged?" Sashi asked me.

"Today. I just have to get a check up after a quick breakfast, and then I'm good to go. I better get to work right after, you know how our family is." I said.

Sashi deflated. "Can't you just miss work for one day? Just one?"

"Sorry, Sash. I have to go. Our family really needs the univs. But you can come with." I added.

And just like that, her sad mood was instantly gone. "Really? Oh my stars, this will be so much fun! I can't wait!"

I chuckle at her peppy attitude, and gather up my undrunk tea on the tray while shoving the packaged fortune cookie into my red hoodie's pocket. "I better go. Dr. Bade wanted to see me at 8:30. I have negative five minutes for a fifteen minute crutch. Think I can make it?" I asked.

Sashi laughed. "Only if you hurry."

"Bye." I said, hugging her as I crutched towards the door.

"Love you, El." She stood by the door as she watched me hobble down the hall.

After ten minutes, I arrived at my room. Dr. Bade was waiting for me.

"You're late." He said, his eyes narrowed. His striking hazel eyes pierced my forehead. My blue ones bored back at him.

"So I am." I replied defiantly.

Dr. Bade sighed. "You have to get here on time. You have no idea how important your life is. Use your brain, Ella." I scoffed. How important my life is? I'm just a mechanic here, with a mother and a baby sister. How important does he think I am? "Just sit down." He said firmly, before I had the chance to talk back at him.

He ran some tests of how my limbs were working, and in no time, I was discharged. I picked Sashi up, who was still not done eating her slime, and walked to her hover.

Lucky girl. She has her own hover. I wish I had my own.

She drove us to the market, and parked her hover. Sashi's arm supporting me, we walked to the other side of the market, to where my machinery shop was.

Cinderella's Little Mice. This town was a big relic of the Second era, and my shop's name was based off of some movies. I didn't have enough money to make a new sign, so Cinderella's Little Mice it stayed. It used to be a boutique, I would assume. There were fabric and thread everywhere until I cleared all of it out. These people here liked to keep as old fashioned as possible. I just took a marker and circled "ella'", and wrote "Best Mechanic in Town" below the pictures of little mice.

Sashi opened the door for me, and I thanked her. Inside, it smelled like oil and grease, and no wonder. I picked up a portscreen, without a camera, of course, and I studied it.

Ever since Levana's claim over Earth a year ago, all cameras and androids had been destroyed. Anything that glamour did not have an effect on had been burned, and shells killed. A girl named Cinder Linh had tried to usurp Levana, but had failed. I curse that girl every damned day.

Thankfully, Levana hasn't found our town yet, but I know it won't be long before she does.

Sashi came over to me, examining the hover magbelt in her hands. This is how it normally went. While I worked, Sashi kept talking, and I responded occasionally with grunts or a small laugh.

We worked for hours that way, until I heard a noise.

"Help! Help! Please, somebody! Help!" A masculine voice sounded from outside.

Sashi and I stopped whatever we were doing, and turned to face each other. Confused, we slowly faced the door. My head was pounding. Where had I heard that voice before?

I walked towards the door, careful to keep quiet. Although it was considerably hard with my crutches. Sashi followed behind me. I saw a man, no, barely 19, carry a girl of the same age. He had matted black hair and copper brown eyes, and he looked starved. The girl had bright red hair and wore a red hoodie like my own. Her eyes were closed, and she was bleeding.

I opened the door, and the man whipped around. I hid with a small shriek, and he turned around again. I opened the door again, but this time more carefully. I grabbed a wrench from my back pocket and handed it to Sashi. At this time, you can never be too careful. I clutched my crutches, ready to poke somebody's eyeball out with it, and slowly walked outside. I was ready to take a break for it, when the man's shoulders tensed, and he whipped around.

His eyes wandered, then landed on us. Sashi's eyes were terrified as she tried to shrink herself to invisibility.

"Please, you have to help us." He pleaded. He laid the girl on the ground, placing his hands on the wound. I gasped when I saw it, a bullet wound grazing her side. I'm surprised she isn't dead.

His head lifted up. His eyes were desperate as he willed us to help.

"Please."

And I looked into his eyes, and saw that they were absolutely broken. His gorgeous copper eyes were red rimmed, and I could tell that he hasn't slept a wink for days, and a good night's sleep for even longer.

And then my will power crumbled.

"Sashi, comm Dr. Bade. Tell him that it's an emergency." I said urgently.

"But…"Sashi protested.

"Just do it." I said sharply. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and was about to apologize until I realized we had no time.

I walked the all of five meters there as fast as I could, and then kneeled down in front of the girl. The hood of my hoodie kept bothering me, so I pushed it back, and tied my hair in a simple pony tail. I pressed my hands on her bullet wound, hoping to staunch the remaining life force inside her somehow.

"Thank you." The stranger said, and I nodded my head slightly at that. I took the water pouch hanging off my neck and the pocket knife everyone carried around these days. I carefully cut off the red hoodie, stained by blood, and the green shirt under it too. I ripped off the hem of my pants, and soaked it in the lukewarm water.

I started scraping away the blood and grime, but didn't dare to touch the wound. That needed medical attention from Dr. Bade, and touching it could make it worse.

Sashi ran over here. "The emergency hover is on it's way." She told me, as I handed the water pouch over to her.

Sure enough, I heard the sirens of an emergency hover soon, and it was getting louder and louder.

Once it reached us, the medics lifted up the girl onto a stretcher. We told them that we'd meet them at the hospital. I forgot my painkillers there anyway.

Sashi stood up first, and then helped me stand up. I picked one crutch up, and she handed me the other. We stood there, waiting impatiently for the man to stand up. He was having difficulty. I could tell that he was malnourished and dehydrated, so I gave him the little remaining water from my pouch left and the fortune cookie from this morning. He drank and ate up quickly, and I wondered when the last time he ate was.

"My name's Ella." I blurted out suddenly, startling both he and myself. Sashi jumped at the sound. "My name's Ella," I repeated albeit more quietly and slowly, "And this is Sashi." Sashi waved and smiled halfheartedly. "What's your name?"

He looked at us for a minute, clearly deciding whether to trust us ir not. Then, deciding against his better judgement, he looked us in the eyes and nervously told us his name.

"You can call me Kai."

 **I hope you guys liked this, and I hope to see you again next time. Bye!**

 **Love, Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my lovelies! Emma here, and I'm back with another chapter. And honestly, would I put Cinder down as a main character if she was dead? I don't even think you people noticed I wrote "Kai murdered" in the summary. I'm not telling you the whole story, and it might be a little confusing at first, but I promise that I have a whole plot set out for it.**

 **Fun fact, this story was originally going to be about a Assassinator trying to kill Queen Selene, so she goes disguise in New Beijing as a girl named Ella, to get away from said killer. Than she finds Kai, brokenhearted because she, no, "Queen Selene" a.k.a. Cinder left him behind and made Luna her first priority.**

 **If you want me to write that plotline a story too, than review or give me a PM. If I get enough motivation, Ill sit my butt down and work on bringing you a chapter of the story. And maybe suggest a name, too.**

 **Now for the story.**

* * *

Ella's P.O.V.

The girl, who I had learned her name was Scarlet, just came out of the surgery a few hours ago.

Kai was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand in his. His forehead was pressed up against it, and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

I realized that I, too, was tired. My eyelids began to droop a while ago, and theyy hurt from staring at the fan too long. I leaned my head back, and my thoughts drifted.

Who are these people? Why did they come here now? And most importantly, why do I feel like I know them?

All questions and no answers, my eyelids felt very heavy. I finally let them close for a second, a blissful second, and then opened them again.

 _No, Ella._ I chided myself. _You can't fall asleep. Not now, what if Kai and Scarlet needs you and you're sleeping?_

But after a battle lost in refusing to close my eyes, the temptation was too much. My consciousness began to drift away from my body, and I lulled into a peaceful sleeping state. Although my dreams were as far away from peaceful as possible.

* * *

 _"Quick! Abandon ship. Now!" a petite blond girl yelled._

 _"Let's go! Let's go!" a older looking man yelled. He looked to be in his early twenties, and had startling green eyes. His arm was wrapped around a girl who was curled up in it. With a gasp, I realized that was Scarlet. Except she looked younger. Less beaten up._

 _"Thorne!" Scarlet yelled, as Wolf checked the cabinates for parachutes._

 _"No, no, no, no, no. Where are the parachutes?" Wolf muttered to himself. A black haired guy joined him in his search._

 _The ship was in flames, everywhere was fire. It was swallowing everything up._

 _"I'll go get him." A steely, yet determined voice said, as I turned around to face someone I haven't noticed before. When I saw her, I stifled a scream._

 _I know I saw her before. I swear I saw her before. Not just on the net, but in real life as well._

 _Her hair was shorter and brown, and she had milk chocolate eyes. Her eyes were haunted, and yet protective, how I would imagine a wolf would look._

 _"What? Cinder, no!" the black haired boy said, temporarily stopping his search to grab her wrist. I gasped again. So this was the infamous Linh Cinder. This must be her last moment. "You won't survive in there. As much as I hate to do this, we have to-"_

 _"No." Cinder said more firmly this time. "I dragged you all into this mess, I should be the one going after Thorne." And with that, she suddenly twisted his arm. Surprised, he released her, and Cinder ran into the flames. At first you could hear her calling out for someone named Thorne, but then she got drowned out by the deafening roar of the flames._

 _The boy tried to follow her, but the green eyed man held him back. "Stop! There's nothing you can do for her." As he talked, I saw that his teeth were noticeably sharper than most normal people's. Then I realized, this was a Wolf Guard. The heartless, ruthless killers that attacked New Beinjing, London, New New York, and countless more cities. I smacked myself on the head. Of course. This was the wanted Lunar Cyborg Fugitive and her fellow criminals. There would be Cinder Linh, Cadet Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit, Alpha Ze'ev Kesley, Crescent Moon Darnel, and their kidnapped victim, Emperor Kai..._

 _to..._

 _I slowly turned towards the raven-haired boy. He had the same copper eyes as Kai. The same darkness and shadows, although halfened, that show he's been through more than most people twice his age. Stars, a whole lifetime._

 _Kai started shaking, but noneethless continued searching for the parachutes. Then, Former Alpha Kesley shouted "I found them!" and pulled out brightly coloured fabric rucksacks out of a particularly large cabinet._

 _He handed one to Scarlet first, then Kai, tand Cress. Lastly, he put one on himself. There was one remaining parachute._

 _Cinder stumbled out, a unconscious Cadet Thorne in her arms. She spotted the parachute and strapped it on him, when he began to sputter._

 _Cadet Thorne jerked awake. "Cress? Where's Cress?!"_

 _"Right here, captain." The blond girl, Crescent said, as she placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. Cadet Thorne visibly relaxed at the gesture._

 _"You guys need to get out of here, fast. I saw that the fire caught on to the power room. Soon, this whole ship will explode." Cinder said, pushing them towards the door. She unlocked it, and it opened with a big metal hiss._

 _"Cinder, what about you?" Kai stuttered. "You're coming with us, we're nit leaving you behind."_

 _Cinder smiled sadly. She stared into Kai's eyes, and then quick as light, kissed him. "I love you, Kai. I'm sorry."_

 _Kai's confused eyes met hers, until she pushed him out of the ship, Scarlet following close behind. Cinder had a bit of trouble pushing Alpha Kesley off, though._

 _Alpha Kesley met her eyes. "You don't have to do this, Cinder."_

 _Cinder continued her fruitless attempts to push him off. "Yes, I do."_

 _"Cinder, please." Alpha Kesley pleaded._

 _"Just get off the ship or you'll die with me." Cinder said harshly._

 _"Then I'll die. I don't care, but I'm not leaving you."_

 _Cinder shook his shoulders. "Scarlet needs you, Wolf." "Wolf" visibly softened at Scarlet's name, but hardened again._

 _"Cin-" Kesley never got to finish that sentence, because Cinder pushed him off, surprising him. he fell off, shouting her name as he plummeted._

 _The ship continued moving. That's why Kai and Scarlet ended up together. They were the first to fall, and the ship was moving at an impossible speed. By the time Alpa Kesley got out, they would be in completely different cities. Not to mention, that the wind was very strong that day. With their parachutes, they might not even land in the American Republic. Somehow, I knew that they were in the Republic of America, but I had the feeling they wouldn't be there for much longer._

 _Cinder apologized to Cadet and Crescent. She manipulated the Cadet to pick up Crescent and jump off the ship. I couldn't see Alpha Kesley at all, anymore. He was over 100,000 miles back._

 _The ship didn't explode for a while. In fact, for another fifteen minutes, Cinder just sat down, hugging herself. One tear slipped, but that was it. I could tell she was trying to be strong._

 _There were so many stars. It was a full moon that day, and it looked truly beautiful. Because the night sky was so dark, and the ship so big, I had no doubt that you could see the burning ship from another state._

 _The air started getting thicker. The tension built up, and the flames roared and grew even bigger. Cinder leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. She squeezed herself, and cried one last tear._

 _Before everything exploded._

 _The whole ship teared apart, making an awful screeching noise in the process. I clutched my ears with my hands but it still deafened me. And yet the frightened girl didn't move. She just blocked out everything._

 _When the ship finally did tear apart completely, everything shattered. Cinder, still curled up, plummeted towards the ground. It was then that she stopped hugging herself and screamed. She went down at an unpaceable speed, and I was right there next to her. The only difference was that I was on fire. It burned, everything burned._

 _To everyone else, it was for certain that Cinder died. From a couple miles up in the air to falling down like a rock into an unknown city, surely meant certain death. But me, I saw something different._

 _I saw a pond. A big one, at that. I know that hitting water from way up high was the same as hitting concrete, but that girl had a lot of metal and silicone in her body. There was a very slim chance the impact wouldn't have killed her._

 _And I was right. The pond was covered with lilpads, which would've softened the blow. I saw her struggling for air. I saw a boat, the kayaking ones, paddle towards Cinder, and lift her up. She was unconscious, having spasms and unable to breathe. Once she felt the air, she gasped, and inhaled in painstakingly sharp intakes._

 _On the boat, wait. Was that me? There was a girl with the same blond hair, the same blue eyes. She gasped at the girl, and helped haul her to the ship._

 _How could I not remember any of this?_

 _Then I heard something else._

 _"Alkina, take off your jacket and give it to the girl. She's in shock." Someone said to me._

 _And I far as I knew, my name was Ella, not Alkina._

 _This was hurting my head. I realized that I was still on fire from the ship, and my eyes widened with fear. I swatted at the smoldering flames. My body fet numb. I could smell my flesh burning. I tried jumping into the pool but that did nothing. If anything, it just made it worse. I screamed at people to notice me, to help me, but they went on like I didn't exist._

 _Then I heard my name._

 _"Ella. Ella! Wake up!"_

 _And my eyes opened to a pair of copper coins._

* * *

"Ella?" Concerned eyes stared at me. I sat up suddenly, bonking the person's head with my own.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my head. "Sorry."

The person who I had now identified as Kai chuckled. "No big deal. What was that about?"

I was confused for a second, until I remembered the dream. "Nothing. Just a dream."

Kai snorted. For a second, he looked less haunted, more like an average nineteen year old guy. "I knew that. But what was it about?"

I hesitated. Noone knew about these nightmares sexcept for my family, and then I'm stupid enough to have one in front of these two strangers- fugitives, even. And one of which who was supposed to be dead. "I'm fine."

Kai laughed once. "Right. You're fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Here he was laughing at me saying I'm fine from some stupid dream, when he's supposed to be DEAD. Levana killed Emperor Kai, wasn't even discreet about it. Just manipulated an Earthen to kill him and hide all evidence, than Levana "found" the knife with his DNA on it, and the poor Earthen guard went to jail.

"I'm fine as I could be, considering this situation we're in." I said sharply.

Kai grew silent for a moment, and I regreted those words not soon after. "Yeah, Levana really put us on the spot."

"What 'us' is there about it? What do I have anything to do about it, when YOU'RE the ones Levana wants? Look, Kai. I like you. You're nice and funny and all, but leave my town out of this, okay? As soon as your friend Scarlet gets better, just leave here. We''l give you some food, water and clothes but not a shelter. I do not need my home ripped apart." I snarled.

Kai's lips thinned into a straight line. "I never wanted any of this, you know."

I sneered. "Never wanted what? Failing to stop Levana from killing the world?" I held Linh Cinder and her band of misfits responsible for the death of billions of Earthens.

"Never wanted all of this. Everything. Nothing. I never wanted to be prince, or Emperor. I just wanted the pretty mechanic to notice me." He said quietly. With that one statement, he comfirmed that he was Emperor Kaito, who was supposed to be long dead.

"I thought you died. The whole world thought you died. What happened?" I said crossly. I had not forgiven him yet on abandoning the world.

"Well," Kai grimaced. "After Cinder kidnapped me, we thought up of a plan. We needed to start a revolution on Luna. We contacted Princess Winter with Cress, our expert hacker. They dropped me off at the palace, pretending that I escaped on my own, that I came back so Levan and I could be married. Then I tried convincing her to hold the marriage on Luna. After all, if the "crazy cyborg" could get me so easily on Earth, it would be much harder on Luna. Hundreds of spaceships docked on Earth, to take the few Earthens invited and I to Luna. Cinder and the rest of them sneaked onto one, pretending to be Winter's order of dresses from the Eastern Commonwealth. Once arrived, Winter hid them underground while they planned a revolution. But then everything failed. On the wedding night, it was impossible to sneak in. And I mean impossible. I ended up married to Levana, and we tried to kill her. Really really tried, but before we had a chance, she manipulated a guard to attack me. Cinder, using her glamour, made the guard see that I wasn't there, that there was another me somewhere else. After murdering "me", he followed Levana's orders and hid the knife in his quarters. Cinder got the knife, and cut a small incision in my hand, coating the knife with it, so everyone would believe I was dead. We ran away on the Rampion, but LEvana found us and shot us down. She lit the whole ship on fire, and we had to... to jump off. Doing so, we got separated. Cinder..." Kai sobbed. "Cinder didn't make it. And then it was the matter of surviving. Scarlet and I stuck together, trying to find the others. We don't know where Wolf, Thorne and Cress are. We heard rumors that Princess Winter disappeared, with a guard. They say that they're now leading a rebellion against Levana. We tried finding them but it's impossible. And then the Queen's guards found us, and took some shots at us. Scarlet took a bullet, saving my life, and then I had to drag her to numerous towns, trying to find help. Then we came here."

"Wow." I breathed out. That was nothing like I had expected.

"Now here we are. We need to find the others. The can't have landed too far from here, but they for sure have moved around. We landed in New Brampton, so from my understanding that's quite far from here. They wouldn't have stayed in one place. It's too risky." Kai's eyes swirled with thoughts and sadness. "Winter needs to take the throne. Now that Cinder's gone... No one else can rule but Winter."

I left the room soon after, not bothering to say good bye. I had to find something.

I went to Pond Ming-Yue. I always wondered why it was called that, but I guess I knew now. Cinder lived in China, in New Beijing. Cinder was Lunar. In the second era, before the Earthen Union decided to make the one universal language English, Ming-Yue in chinese meant clear moon.

The name of the pond itself was a clue. Before last year, it was called Thames.

I looked around. There was the docking station over there. It was a rather large pond, with quite a few fish. There were many fresh water fish and people ate them. I walked over to the docking station, cursing when my knee cracked. I forgot my crutches at the hospital. I'm supposed to use them for two weeks after the surgery.

At the wooden raft, there were eight or so boats, tied to short metal posts. I sat down, my legs almost not quite touching the water.

I wondered where Cinder could've landed. Am I even sure that the dream was real? From the way Kai described it, it was pretty accurate, but after all, it's just a dream.

I stayed there, in absolute, silent peace for an hour, my thoughts storming in my head. I wondered if it really is true, that Linh Cinder, the only one to have ever been brave enough to stand against the Queen's sovereign, was alive.

They did never find the body, after all.

Then I wondered about why I coldn't remember helping Cinder. Then I realized that mother told me I fell ill around that time. Maybe it had messed up my memories? And perhaps that was why Cinder looked so familiar the first time I saw her aboard that ship. But why would anyone call me Alkina?

After my brain does it's thing I went back home. It was a tiring day, and I needed sleep to function again tomorrow so I could think some more.

I tucked myself in bed, and look at the picture of Sashi, Shashi, and my other friend, Mika, taken when we were thirteen. I remembered the day clearly, just as if it had been yesterday. But for the first time, I noticed that the tree behind us has a heart carved in it, with A,S,S,M, FRIENDS FOREVER. I didn't remember ever doing that.

And than, without knowing it, I fell into a deep, and for once dreamless, sleep.

* * *

 **Oh my gods, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. 3,118 words. You guys should be proud of me.**

 **So, what does this mean? It means that YES, Cinder's alive. Honestly, it can't be a good Lunar Chronicle fanfic without Cinder, now can it?**

 **I hope to update soon, and my Percy Jackson Fanfic, We'll be family again is getting an update either today or tomorrow.**

 **G'DAY, PEEPS,**

 **Emmy**


End file.
